rebel of konoha
by NSEW-KISUNE
Summary: One thing in the early ages of Naruto forces him to leave the village and left a deep scar within Naruto. Now Naruto hates the village of Konoha with all his heart and he will never forgive. What will happen now? R&R BLEACH/SHAMAN KING/NARUTO CROSSOVER


**_SADNESS_**

Being the first year living alone by himself, he was having a terrible year. He was only 4 years old and always was alone, but he had to do stuff that adults usually do, which are cook and clean for himself.

He's always hoping that one day, somebody would be nice enough to take him in and even maybe adopt him. He wanted to feel how it was to be loved by parents, even if they are not blood related. The only thing that he has from his parents is a necklace. He wears it all the time and never takes it off, unless showering, because it's the only thing that shows somebody cares about him. Too bad they were dead.

Oh, yeah and Naruto knew of the Kyuubi since forever. Ever since he remembered, he could always communicate with the Kyuubi through his mind. Kyuubi is the only one that can comfort him a bit, when he gets sad, but it's just not the same having parents comfort you.

Naruto learned how to survive out in the woods, and knew how to obtain food there, because in some cases, the markets set the food price too high for him to afford, he thought that they just wanted to starve him for a day. So since then, he did lot of fish catching and rabbit hunting when he couldn't get some food from the markets.

One day, something happened… something happened that will forever change Naruto's path. It'll be the worst day of Naruto's life.

Naruto walked by an old man, who was trying to reach for his cane that fell on the ground.

"Hey, do you need help ojisan?" asked Naruto politely.

The old man looked at him, and smiled, "It would be very nice of you, if you did" replied the old man.

Naruto helped the old man pick up his cane and was about to leave, but "Hey kid, if you don't mind, do you want to come over to my house for a snack, it'll be the least I can do to return the favor" said the old man.

Naruto looked at the man with a shock, he was the only person that has ever return a favor that he did. He felt like he made a new friend.

After a short walk, he came upon the house of the old man. He went inside and found many ninja weapons and scrolls all placed on the walls as ornaments.

"You were a shinobi?" asked Naruto as he looked at each of the ninja gears.

"Yes, yes" said the old man in deep thought, "it was a long time ago, but I remember those days like they were yesterday. The excitement of becoming a genin, the dream of becoming the hokage, rising through the ranks, those were the best memories of my life."

Naruto listened as the old man told stories of his old days and teaching the boy a few tips about shinobis after finding out that the kid also wants to be a ninja when he grows up.

The old man's wife came home and she greeted Naruto as kindly as the man did. This day was really the best days of his life so far.

Naruto also told them about how his life has become so far. He told them how all the villagers have been treating him.

"Well, you might have a great burden, but one day, I can see you becoming a great shinobi" said the old man, after the boy looked depress.

It was getting late and Naruto kindly accepted their offer to join them for dinner. Naruto loved every minute of this and thought that nothing could go wrong to make this day go worse. Boy, was he wrong…

The boy was about to leave the house and saying his farewells. He opened the door outside and saw people in a hurry, looking like they were trying to find someone.

"Hey, it's the demon boy!" yelled the people near the house. All the people around gathered around the house and Naruto got scared.

"What are y-y-you gonna d-do?" Nervously said Naruto.

"We're going to do this village a favor, we're going to get rid of you, demon" yelled one of the angry villagers.

The old couple saw this and quickly pulled Naruto back into the house and locked the door.

"Naruto, you got to run away from here" desperately said the old lady "you have to live on to become a great ninja" the old man quickly ran into his room and coming out with a small scroll.

The mob was outside banging on the door, and they were almost in.

"Learn this jutsu and it'll show you where everything I possessed when I was a ninja." Quickly said the man. "There's an escape route over there" pointing at one of the floor tiles. "It leads to the underground tunnels, follow it and it should lead you to outside the village. It can only go through 1 person at a time, so you go first."

"I never got to know your name, ojisan" said Naruto, with tears in his eyes.

"My name is Kazama Ichigo" said the old man.

"My name is Kazama Yukie" said the old lady. "You better hurry they're gonna get in here soon."

Naruto quickly ran into the hole. "Come quickly, before they get you too" cried Naruto.

The old man quickly ran and closed the floor tile, when Naruto was in there, he quickly used a binding jutsu so that nobody can open it and no sound could be heard coming from inside it.

Naruto panicked, what was the old man doing? Why did he seal Naruto into this tunnel and not running away with him?

Naruto heard the door crashing down.

"WHERE'S THE KID!" yelled one of the angry villagers.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves" said the old man "the kid himself has done nothing wrong, he's just like any other child that you find on the streets. Just because the fourth sealed the Kyuubi inside him, you treat him like dirt!" yelled the old man furiously. "Do you think that the fourth would be so careless as to leave the demon behind without a properly formed seal?"

"No, but you don't know the limits of the demon" said a shinobi within the mob. "The fourth could've underestimated the powers of the demon, you could never be too careful right?" asked the shinobi. "Now hand over the child before we have to kill you."

"I've lost all hope for this village" softly said the old lady "Although I only got to know the kid personally for a day, I can tell you that he's no harm, but you people would murder an innocent poor child, just to prevent something that would never happen. I guess the village I once knew is gone."

"We will not let you have the kid, no matter what you do!" yelled the old man.

Naruto was listening to the conversation all along and was crying even more than before. Even though the old couple knew of the great demon beast inside of him, they still treated him kindly. He cannot let those couple die just for him. He banged on the tile but it just won't budge, he yelled as loud as he could yet nobody out there could hear him. Then he heard them talking again.

"Well, you're gonna be like this then DIE!" yelled one of the people from the mob that lit the house on fire. "Die with the demon that you protect, nothing good will ever come from demons, even if they're sealed." With that they all threw their torches around the house and soon the whole place was on fire.

The old man went back to the tile and spoke "Naruto, if you're still there run as far as you can, they'll kill you once they get you. Don't worry about us, we knew that this would happen once they showed up outside our house. You're a great kid and I want you to become a great ninja in the future, even if you have to join another village. But just don't hate your father for sealing the demon inside of you, it was the only survival of the village when the Kyuubi attacked." Whether Naruto was there or not, the old man did not care, he quickly laid down with his wife by his side.

"He'll grow up like how we all did, as a great shinobi" were the last words of the old man with his wife nodding, as the drifted off to unconsciousness and soon be burnt to death.

Naruto, with his arms wiping the tears away, was running far through the tunnel right after the old man said his last words.

The only person who ever showed kindness to him was now burnt to death by the people who hated him for having the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. He couldn't take much more, finding out who his father is (not quite hard once the old man said don't blame your father for sealing the Kyuubi inside you), and hearing the only ones that showed him kindness, dying in the fire.

He ran and ran, he didn't know where he was going, but he finally arrived outside the tunnels, and found out that he had been running and crying the whole night, since the sun was now rising. He could see Konoha over the hills, looking at the village with disgust and hate. He sat near a tree and rested.

He thought about all the things that occurred and slowly took everything in. He slowly felt like he was falling asleep until fatigue took over and he laid there in his sleep.

**_ TRAINING _**

Naruto looked around in the place he was at, it was dark place with the faint sound of water dripping. He didn't care all that much about where he was, as long as he was away from the village of Konoha. He despises the people there, he never wanted to see a Konoha person again, or he'll kill the person, unless if it's a missing nin.

He followed the faint sound of dripping water and found himself at the spot where he spends most of his depressed times at. In front of him stood a enormous giant red fox that slowly transformed into a female woman as soon as Naruto sat down by the cage.

They both stayed there silent for a while, not wanting to disrupt the peace and quiet. Naruto needed time to think about it carefully and Kyuubi was thinking about what they're going to do in the future.

After the long silence, Naruto broke it, "Kyu-Chan, how can you make me stronger?" asked the now emotionless Naruto.

Kyuubi thought about it for a moment but hesitated to give him the answer, "**You're too weak to use any of my techniques. You'll probably need about 100 times more chakra than you have now. So the best solution is for me to teach you what I know about being a ninja." **She paused for a while and then asked "**So what are you planning to do right now?"**

"I have no where else to go, I don't want to go anywhere until I become stronger. So right now I guess I'll just stay out here in the wilds, trying to survive." Answered Naruto. "Can you tell me how my father was, from the battle you had him"

The Kyuubi was thinking for a while and then gave him and answer **"He was a brave and loyal ninja to his village. He did everything he needed to protect his village. Although he did imprison me in here, I do not hold a grudge on him. He would be considered a hero to demons as well."**

Naruto thought that over and hoped that one day he can be as powerful as his father.

He woke up after that and found that the sun was shining right above him while he lay beside the tree.

He found a large tree with a hole in it, that's just big enough for Naruto to live in.

He hunted food and used a new taught jutsu from Kyuubi to make fire. He cooked his dinner and kept himself warm.

After that, he went to sleep and waited for tomorrow, when he'll begin his training with the Kyuubi and become a great shinobi.

**Today, I'll teach you how to do the three basic ninja techniques that every shinobi should know. **Said the Kyuubi after Naruto ate his breakfast. **The Kawarimi No Jutsu, Bunshin No Jutsu, and Henge No Jutsu. Kawarimi and Henge No Jutsu would be the most important, I have another jutsu jutsu that's better for you to learn than the Bunshin jutsu, but that'll be for later on, for now, just learn Bunshin Jutsu.**

Naruto, by the end of the day, he perfected the 3 basic jutsus and was depleted of chakra and his tiredness took over.

The Kyuubi did not disturb him in his slumber, because tomorrow Naruto will need all his strength to continue his training.

Naruto awoke that day, he tried to get up, but he felt like 20 extra pounds of weight was on him.

_What the… is this your doing? _Asked Naruto, doing his best to stay up on his feet.

**Yes, you'll need to increase your speed and learn to use taijutsu, this will help you in those areas. After you get used to the weight, it'll automatically increase to an amount that you'll find trouble to endure, but after 1000 pounds, it'll only go up 50 pounds because a human's body isn't invincible. **Explained the Kyuubi as Naruto was getting a bit better walking around with the weight.

Naruto then practiced with the jutsus he learned yesterday, including the one creating fire. He found it very easy to manipulate the fire.

**You can do that because I specialized with fire and since you're my vessel, you can use it as I could. **Explained Kyuubi. **I'll teach you a few fire jutsus right now. **Kyuubi then told Naruto the hand seals for the Goukakyo and Housenka jutsu.

Naruto made a small ball of fire, the size of a head, and could only shoot out 5 small fireballs. **You need to have more chakra control, **said the Kyuubi, then figured out how he can improve, **try gathering chakra to your feet and walk up the trees, do it with a running start first. **

Naruto trusted her and ran towards the tree. He got 10 steps before he fell towards the ground. "Oww!" yelled Naruto. "With all the weight on me, it's going to be hard to do this."

**It'll help you even more. **Smirked Kyuubi.

After a few weeks, Naruto could walk on trees and water without any difficulty, and learned the Katon jutsus that Kyuubi gave him and she finally taught him the better technique of the bunshin jutsu, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Kyuubi also taught the a basic genjutsu that hid the place where Naruto was, that can deceive anyone, since Naruto used the technique with Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto now wore 80 pounds of weights and he felt himself getting faster and stronger every time he got used to the weights, but then it always adds more to it and that feeling was short lived.

Kyuubi insisted that Naruto go to a village around and get some weapons. Naruto agreed after Kyuubi said that it would help him get stronger.

Before entering the village, Naruto used a henge to make himself look like a traveler at the age of 20. He went in a weapon shop and look at a set of Kunais and Shurikens. He was about to buy it when a realization hit him. He didn't have any money…

Naruto blamed the Kyuubi for wasting time going in there and coming out with nothing. **Hey, didn't the old man give you something a scroll that said it'll help you. **Said the Kyuubi.

Naruto remembered and was saddened a bit, remembering the old couple that saved him.

He went back to his training spot and got out the scroll from his pocket, he opened it and read what he had to do. It explained that this jutsu was used, to store things for shinobis. He did the jutsu and found it was easily done.

From the puff of smoke popped out shruikens, kunais, a sword, and some instant noodles called Ramen. Naruto stored the Ramen and the sword back into the seal, by doing the same thing as how he got it out and then touching the items with the scroll.

For the rest of the month, Naruto practiced with the weapons, since this was his first time using these weapons, he had a rough start.

Two years have passed and Naruto learned various types of jutsus of the Kyuubi and could now be at high chuunin level. Naruto had to develop his own taijutsu style and learn some genjutsus to be a shinobi that can fight in any situation.

Naruto was now strong enough to defend himself in most situations, so he decided that he might travel a bit.

He found a map from the scroll that the old man gave him and the nearest place that he found is a place called Wave country.

**_ WAVE _  
**

Naruto has spent 2 days of traveling to arrive in Wave. He usually hunted animals whenever he saw them, because he ran out of food quite a while ago.

Naruto found the wave to be a very poor country. A lot of people on the streets were in rags and most of them were begging for money. There were only few items of food in the market and they were expired food.

The streets were really dirt with all kinds of trash everywhere. The only decent looking places were inside the inns and casino.

He heard that a business man took over the country quite a while ago. He uses money and hires other bandits and ninjas to gain power. Nobody goes against him, because it'll usually result in death.

Naruto thought that this country could be a very beautiful country with wealth without Gatou. The land was pretty good with forest covered areas. It can make a pretty good ninja village too. "_hmm.. a ninja village here, it seems to be a pretty good idea" _Naruto thought, but then how would he do it? He didn't have that kind of money or power.

Currently, Naruto was walking down the poor streets of wave. He found that there was a crowd of people gathering at a spot. He went closer to investigate. There was a man tied up against a log and a guy beside him with a sword.

A short guy came up and spoke "This is what happens when you go against me!"

Naruto heard murmurs and found out this guy is Gatou. It seems that the guy tied up, who is Kaiza, was being too helpful to the village and giving it hope. Gatou found him to be a threat and decided to kill him.

"DAD!" a little boy yelled who seemed to be a few years younger than Naruto. Naruto was going to save the guy. Gatou was evil and if he could kill him right here, then he could help this village.

The executioner was about to swing down the sword. Naruto made a Blood Clone who henged into Kaiza. Quickly, the clone used Kawarami no jutsu to replace itself with the real Kaiza. The clone died, it resulted in blood everywhere as his head was detached. The jutsu was one of Naruto's original jutsu that actually creates a real life clone with flesh and a mind linked with Naruto. It can only be summoned for a certain amount of time. So after a few days, the dead body of the clone will vanish. Another thing about it is that all the things it experiences will go back to Naruto except for the pain of death. That means he can let the clone train and he'll get all the experience after the clone dies.

Naruto then took Kaiza into an alley, avoiding any suspicious eyes. "You saved me!" Kaiza exclaimed in a whisper.

"Ok, you can go back to your family, I'm going to go to Gatou's base and finish him once and for all" Naruto told as he vanished in flames.

Kaiza just did what he was told and waited to see if the boy can actually do it.

Naruto went after Gatou and found that his base was a huge mansion near wave. He has bodyguards everywhere, some who are trained a bit in the shinobi arts and others who were just normal thugs. Naruto had confident in his abilities to infiltrate this place and behead Gatou.

Naruto followed Gatou into the mansion. He transformed into a little bug and hid his chakra. Usually people who are using a jutsu will give off chakra signals to people close to you, but Naruto has learned to hide chakra from small jutsus such as henge.

Gatou went straight to his office, but left his bodyguards guarding the door, thinking that nobody could possibly kill him in his office, while his men are guarding the campus. Naruto was on Gatou's shoulder, waiting for the opportunity to strike.

Gatou opened his vault, which contained all of his gold and money. Naruto who saw this, quickly took the opportunity and transformed back into his normal self. He killed Gatou with a kunai to the heart before the man had time to react. He held Gatou so that he wouldn't make a loud thump when we fell. Naruto quickly took out his sealing jutsu and moved all of the values into the scroll.

Gatou was really rich, because it took Naruto 30 minutes to take all of the money. Naruto then decided to leave, so that he wouldn't have to kill anymore people. He sliced off Gatou's head and put it in a bag he brought along. He then used his flames teleportation technique and left the area.

The ninjas who were guarding felt the chakra being used when Naruto teleported, so they quickly ran in. They found Gatou assassinated and all of the money taken. "DAMMIT! Guarding this bastard and we don't even get paid" one of the ninjas yelled.

Naruto then went to back to wave country to show the daimyo of the country the head of Gatou. He snuck into the office of the daimyo and surprised the guy. "Here's the head of Gatou" Naruto said with a smirk.

The feudal lord looked inside the bag, not believing the young boy. But was then surprised. "Wait a minute, I'll get someone to examine that it really is the real one" He called one of the medics they had and told the person to examine the head.

After 10 min, the medic confirmed that it is genuine. "Thank you, young man!" the daimyo exclaimed. "You've just saved this country and many others who were being influenced by this man."

"I took all of his wealth as payment to this job" Naruto said, "Hey, can I ask you to help me do something with this village?"

"Sure, whatever you need and that I can accomplish, I will comply" the daimyo replied.

"First, I will ask if I can make this village into a ninja one" Naruto checked the reaction of the lord and found it to be interested with his idea, "the areas here can make great training grounds and since this place is on an island, we're pretty safe against enemy attacks. We can make a bridge that can extend and retract so it'll be helpful during enemy attacks. Also, since there are many outcasts in the mist village since the war against bloodline limits they had, there are many potential ninjas there."

The daimyo thought about all of his ideas. All his information seemed to be correct. He just had nothing to say against it. He was also a bit shocked that this kid, who looked no older than 8, was already deciding to build his own village. "uh.. ok, I'll let you build your own village, I'll have some paper for you to sign by a few hours and you can get started."

"Also, I'll use Gatou's money to make this country wealthy, starting by building a bridge so it'll be easier for merchants and other people can come to our village" The lord was quite relieved that the boy was going to get this country back to what it was originally.

"Well, that's all for now, I'll come back in a few hours to sign the papers" Naruto then left and got started on changing the village. He made a few hundred Blood Clones, which will disappear in 2 hours. Naruto was all drained of chakra so he went to an inn and rested.

He woke up right after all his clones poofed away. He instantly learned the terrain of the village and where to build some places of a ninja village. He quickly and went to draw a map of how the village will look like. After another hour he was done and went to sign the papers.

It took less than 30 minutes to read the papers to see if there are any loopholes and then sign it.

Now, it's time to start building a ninja village. The news of a new ninja being built went through Wave country and they all thought it was a good idea. They want to learn to protect themselves and fight back, because they don't want another incident like Gatou to arise. They were all told the one who saved them from Gatou was going to be the leader of the village, everybody agreed. They all agreed to help build the bridge.

Kaiza was shocked that the boy had actually achieved his goal and was pretty impress. He was sure going to give something to Naruto to repay all the things he has done for him and the village.

**Recruiting**

The hidden village of wave was built in 2 months. It currently didn't have any shinobis in it because Naruto was going to scout for some talented shinobis soon. Over these 2 months, Naruto was making 9 permanent Blood Clones. To make them, Naruto needed to have all of his chakra and use some of Kyuubi's chakra to make them permanent. It took Naruto 1 week of rest to recover fully to make another clone. He was also training in taijutsu, which didn't require chakra so that he can become stronger.

In the village, they made a lot of buildings for the future ninjas of the village. There are currently 10 inns, 10 hotels and 50 houses built. Each house could fit 20 people in it so there are a lot of places for the ninjas to live when they come.

Naruto also stocked up everything in the village. Food, water, furniture, supplies, and a lot more were all bought by Naruto and given to the civilians. Some of it was also put in the houses and hotels. Naruto was very rich from Gatou so he didn't even spend 5 of his money to buy all of those things for the village.

There were 4 types of academies built in the village. 3 of those academies specializes in something. One of them teaches you all you need to know about ninjutsus and you get to learn more of it in that academy. There's one that teaches people all the uses of genjutsus and how they work, also more techniques about it. The other academy teaches the students all the different kinds of taijutsu. They teach you different styles of taijutsu and how to combine different styles to make one that you'll feel comfortable with. The last one teaches you everything. Although it doesn't focus on an area, it'll teach you all three forms of jutsus but not too deeply. Of course, in all of the academies they'll learn about history, geography, and more. People can start off at the 4th academy that teaches you everything and when you found the right jutsu you like, you can transfer to the other school.

They made 2 bridges to connect wave to the mainland. Both the bridges have a central control area where there are people controlling the bridge. It also can spot all the people who are coming into the country. The bridges are retractable. Naruto made a jutsu to specifically retract the bridge to make a wall around the country. The way it works is that the bridge will retract back to wave country and then it'll unfold itself to make a dome across the country. Naruto is currently trying to make it so that you can control the island to the point you can raise the island or drop it. So when they're being attacked, the village will be really hidden in the waves, hence the name hidden village of wave, making them having an ultimate defense. Naruto knows a jutsu that will allow you to breathe underwater, so the ninjas inside the dome, can swim out to the surface and do a surprise attack. It'll not only protect the village, but also the whole country. Since the country is small and the village itself is more than half the country, the bridge can protect it.

Currently, the blonde ninja is getting ready to go search for talented shinobis. This trip isn't only to find shinobis, but also to find expert strategists, engineers, and other workers who will help the village's growth. Naruto has also been a bit more open to the village's people. He smiled more, spoke more, and helped around the village more. He's starting to get a feeling that he'll really fit in here. Konoha will pay for what they've done, but right now, the village is the first priority.

Naruto sent all 9 of his clones to scout a certain country. He named all of his clones with a different color. All of their personalities are the same and they think a like, but over time they can change and have new feelings and thoughts. Naruto can go into a clone's mind anytime he wants and if he finds any trace of betraying him, he'll use a jutsu to kill the clone no matter where it is. The names of the clones are Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Orange, Brown, Purple, Gold, and Silver.

Red is assigned to search for people around Fire Country. Blue and Green are sent to search for Water country because there should be lots of talented people there with bloodline limits which will help wave. Yellow is to search Thunder country, Orange is to search Wind Country, Brown is to search Earth Country, Purple is to search Waterfall and Rice Country. Gold and Silver are to search the bingo books and other books for special people, then sent the information through their minds to the other clones to hunt them down.

Naruto is searching for people who will benefit their country. Gold and Silver will read books and Naruto will look for all the people who either went missing, or was exiled from the village. People like those are usually in very odd places. Naruto is to also look outside of the Shinobi world to find retired shinobis and hopefully learn more things outside of the Shinobi world. Naruto is also going to look in the other minor countries within the Shinobi world.

They are all to report back to Wave village in 2 months and bring all the people they found back with them. The village will then be made official to the world.

Naruto gave them all a special kunai with seals so that they can use the Hiraishin to teleport to one another when they come across someone too hard to fight, or if they're in a difficult situation. Hiraishin was one of the jutsus that he learned in the scroll he got from the old man, but wondered who the old man was after he found out it's the Yondaime's prized technique. No one should have a scroll on it except the hokage, who is in charge of the Forbidden Scroll.

**With Naruto**

Gold and Silver just told Naruto the most powerful missing nins out there. The seven swordsman of the mist would be great assets for the village. They all left the group because they started having different ideals. There's also a person who recently left Konoha who is a prodigy. That person is Uchiha Itachi, the youngest shinobi in Konoha to be head of ANBU.

"_Hmm… this Itachi person could really help our village, with his Sharingan, he could be a good sensei for the genins." _Naruto thought. Itachi left Konoha about 2 weeks ago, so that means he could be just anywhere right now!

Naruto was camping near in Earth Country currently. It was night time and Naruto was about to go to sleep, but suddenly there were noises keeping him awake. He went to investigate and found out that there were 2 people fighting. One of them had a scratched leaf forehead protector and the other didn't have a forehead protector but wore a cloak with red clouds.

"SHARINGAN!" one of them yelled. _"Wow, I'm lucky today, only one person who can use the sharingan who is a missing nin from Konoha."_

"Why don't you join us?" The person wearing a cloak asked.

"Let's just fight" Itachi replied, doing seals for the Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu. The strings he wrapped around the red cloaked guy were now carrying huge flames of fire. The person got hit by the jutsu and after the smoke cleared, he was unfazed. Naruto was surprised that someone could take that jutsu head on without being burned or anything.

Itachi used the Mangekyo Sharingan. "That won't work on me" The other person said. Itachi ignored him and looked straight into his enemy's eyes and used the Tsukuyomi. They were both still for a few seconds but then Itachi coughed up blood.

"Just give up and join my organization, you can never defeat me with the power that you have right now" Itachi was getting desperate and tried to escape.

The red cloaked guy quickly went right in front of where Itachi ran to and threw a punch right into his stomach. Itachi crashed into a tree and broke through it.

Itachi created several clones and made them all run to different directions. The red cloaked guy just disappeared and all the clones were destroyed, leaving Itachi being kicked into the air.

Naruto having seen enough decided to save Itachi. He grabbed Itachi in mid air and then used the Hiraishin no jutsu to teleport to Brown, who is in Earth country. A yellow flash was produced and they disappeared.

"That was the Hiraishin!" the person in red cloak yelled. "But who was that, the Yondaime is dead, who else knows that jutsu?" He left the area, pondering who the new yellow flash is.

Brown felt Naruto coming towards him. Naruto told Brown that he's going to Hiraishin to him and that Uchiha Itachi was with him. Brown took them both to an inn that he checked into in a small village.

The next day Itachi woke up. He opened his eyes to find a little kid with blonde hair who is staring at him. "What happened?" was the first thing Itachi asked.

"I saved your life from that guy you were fighting yesterday" Naruto bluntly replied. Itachi thought he had damaged his ears or something because he thought he just heard that a little kid had saved him from Akatsuki's leader.

"What did you say?"

"When you were kicked in the air, you were unconscious, I jumped out and caught you before that person can harm you anymore, then I used a technique called Hiraishin to get here." Explained the blonde.

"You used what?" Itachi yelled. "The Hiraishin is the prized technique of the yondaime's no way a little kid like you can use it"

"I'll prove it to you" Naruto placed one of the special kunais on the ground and left the room, leaving the door open. A second later, a yellow blur came into the room to where the kunai is. Saying Itachi was surprise would be an understatement. Naruto had a grin after seeing Itachi's reaction.

"I have a proposal for you" Naruto suddenly got into serious mode. "I want you to become a ninja of my village"

"Your village? Now you're telling me you have your own village! What other surprises do you have" Itachi was shocked that this kid is so capable, but he'll need to see this village to see if it really is a ninja village.

"Yes, right now, there are blood clones that I made who are searching the whole country, looking for great shinobis to join my village, will you like to join?" Naruto asked again.

"Only on one condition" Itachi smiled, "you'll have to beat me in a fight" Itachi was sure that he could win. Even if the kid could do the Hiraishin, he thought that would be the kid's only special move. He really had nothing to do right now, so playing with the kid would help pass time.

"Follow me then" Naruto then led Itachi outside of the village. They went to a clearing in the forest, where they could fight without interference.

Naruto got into battle stance followed by Itachi. They were both ready to start.

Naruto made the first move, by creating a few Kage Bunshins who were charging at Itachi. Itachi smirked and activated the Sharingan to help disable all of the clones. Itachi then went through seals to do a Doton: Earth Dragon no jutsu. A huge dragon appeared from the ground and charged right into Naruto.

Naruto Hiraishined behind Itachi. A clone had stuck a piece of paper that had seals for the Hiraishin to work on Itachi. Naruto quickly made a Rasengan in his hand and slammed it into Itachi. The uchiha blew up and Naruto went flying back.

Naruto got back up and scanned the area for Itachi. He couldn't see him anywhere in the field or anywhere above him so it means that the uchiha is underneath! "Doton: Underground Projection Fish Technique" Naruto then disappeared underground and found Itachi there. Naruto then knocked him up to the surface.

Itachi went to Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto knew to avoid eye contact, so he closed his eyes, relying on his other senses to fight. "Amaterasu" Itachi said as he charged Naruto with his flames of doom.

Using the Hiraishin again, Naruto avoided the fatal attack. He created a few clones and they all surrounded Itachi. They all did some hand seals and Itachi seemed to be in a tornado. Itachi was being cut by the wind every second, finding now way of escaping it and running low on chakra Itachi gave up. "I give up, what was that technique?"

"An original technique I made" Naruto said "Ok before you join I'll need to do something" Naruto did some hand seals and entered Itachi's mind. He searched any sign where Itachi might betray him, but found none. "Ok, you can head back to the hidden village of Wave with my clone." Naruto quickly made blood clone. "That's a real clone with bones and flesh, but it'll only last 3-4 days and you should get back to the village in 2 days. I can communicate with the clone with my mind" Naruto warned.

Itachi understood but before he left he asked "What's your name, you never told me"

"Uzumaki Naruto, a rebel from the village of Konoha" Naruto smirked "I welcome you to the ninjas of the hidden wave"

Itachi almost fainted from the news. This kid was the Kyuubi container. He just keeps on getting surprised by this kid. _"I need some painkillers" _Itachi thought as his head started to hurt.

The hidden village of wave was built in 2 months. It currently didn't have any shinobis in it because Naruto was going to scout for some talented shinobis soon. Over these 2 months, Naruto was making 9 permanent Blood Clones. To make them, Naruto needed to have all of his chakra and use some of Kyuubi's chakra to make them permanent. It took Naruto 1 week of rest to recover fully to make another clone. He was also training in taijutsu, which didn't require chakra so that he can become stronger.

In the village, they made a lot of buildings for the future ninjas of the village. There are currently 10 inns, 10 hotels and 50 houses built. Each house could fit 20 people in it so there are a lot of places for the ninjas to live when they come.

Naruto also stocked up everything in the village. Food, water, furniture, supplies, and a lot more were all bought by Naruto and given to the civilians. Some of it was also put in the houses and hotels. Naruto was very rich from Gatou so he didn't even spend 5 of his money to buy all of those things for the village.

There were 4 types of academies built in the village. 3 of those academies specializes in something. One of them teaches you all you need to know about ninjutsus and you get to learn more of it in that academy. There's one that teaches people all the uses of genjutsus and how they work, also more techniques about it. The other academy teaches the students all the different kinds of taijutsu. They teach you different styles of taijutsu and how to combine different styles to make one that you'll feel comfortable with. The last one teaches you everything. Although it doesn't focus on an area, it'll teach you all three forms of jutsus but not too deeply. Of course, in all of the academies they'll learn about history, geography, and more. People can start off at the 4th academy that teaches you everything and when you found the right jutsu you like, you can transfer to the other school.

They made 2 bridges to connect wave to the mainland. Both the bridges have a central control area where there are people controlling the bridge. It also can spot all the people who are coming into the country. The bridges are retractable. Naruto made a jutsu to specifically retract the bridge to make a wall around the country. The way it works is that the bridge will retract back to wave country and then it'll unfold itself to make a dome across the country. Naruto is currently trying to make it so that you can control the island to the point you can raise the island or drop it. So when they're being attacked, the village will be really hidden in the waves, hence the name hidden village of wave, making them having an ultimate defense. Naruto knows a jutsu that will allow you to breathe underwater, so the ninjas inside the dome, can swim out to the surface and do a surprise attack. It'll not only protect the village, but also the whole country. Since the country is small and the village itself is more than half the country, the bridge can protect it.

Currently, the blonde ninja is getting ready to go search for talented shinobis. This trip isn't only to find shinobis, but also to find expert strategists, engineers, and other workers who will help the village's growth. Naruto has also been a bit more open to the village's people. He smiled more, spoke more, and helped around the village more. He's starting to get a feeling that he'll really fit in here. Konoha will pay for what they've done, but right now, the village is the first priority.

Naruto sent all 9 of his clones to scout a certain country. He named all of his clones with a different color. All of their personalities are the same and they think a like, but over time they can change and have new feelings and thoughts. Naruto can go into a clone's mind anytime he wants and if he finds any trace of betraying him, he'll use a jutsu to kill the clone no matter where it is. The names of the clones are Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Orange, Brown, Purple, Gold, and Silver.

Red is assigned to search for people around Fire Country. Blue and Green are sent to search for Water country because there should be lots of talented people there with bloodline limits which will help wave. Yellow is to search Thunder country, Orange is to search Wind Country, Brown is to search Earth Country, Purple is to search Waterfall and Rice Country. Gold and Silver are to search the bingo books and other books for special people, then sent the information through their minds to the other clones to hunt them down.

Naruto is searching for people who will benefit their country. Gold and Silver will read books and Naruto will look for all the people who either went missing, or was exiled from the village. People like those are usually in very odd places. Naruto is to also look outside of the Shinobi world to find retired shinobis and hopefully learn more things outside of the Shinobi world. Naruto is also going to look in the other minor countries within the Shinobi world.

They are all to report back to Wave village in 2 months and bring all the people they found back with them. The village will then be made official to the world.

Naruto gave them all a special kunai with seals so that they can use the Hiraishin to teleport to one another when they come across someone too hard to fight, or if they're in a difficult situation. Hiraishin was one of the jutsus that he learned in the scroll he got from the old man, but wondered who the old man was after he found out it's the Yondaime's prized technique. No one should have a scroll on it except the hokage, who is in charge of the Forbidden Scroll.

* * *

Alright I want yall 2 know something this story was inspired by naruto kyuubi the entire bleach cast will be in here in wave shaman king 2 naruto will be nearly be godlike but he will still get his ass whooped by lotz of people there will be death ND SLIGHTLY INSANE NARUTO/DARK NO YAOI AND THERE WILL BE OC'S WILL NOT CONTINUE UNLESS I GET 15 REWIEWS


End file.
